<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[FR] Just-A-Crossover by Hiro_1301</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663380">[FR] Just-A-Crossover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiro_1301/pseuds/Hiro_1301'>Hiro_1301</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime), かぐや様は告らせたい | Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai | Kaguya Wants to be Confessed To (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiro_1301/pseuds/Hiro_1301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Satella se met à chercher les sorcières pour les éliminer et cherche Subaru. Envoyé par l'alliance des personnages de la jap-animation, Tsubame, accompagné par Ishigami et Miko Iino dans cette fan-fiction qui est ma déclaration d'amour aux animes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapitre I : The beggining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>EDIT 09/11/20 : Merci pour les 100 hits. Sa me va droit dans le kokoro :-)<br/>Bonjour, c'est moi l'auteur. Merci d'avoir lu. C'est la première fois que je publie une histoire sur Internet. N'hésitez pas à le donner des conseils ou des idées pour la suite ou pour de prochaines créations.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> La première scène se passe dans une fac à moitié détruit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Satella</b> <em> ,à ses sbires </em> <b> : </b>Résumons. Je vous demande de chercher 4 sorcières et un gars en jogging. Je vous laisse 1 an, histoire de pas être une fille de pute et vous me ramenez que deux.</p><p><b>Mani : </b>Je veux bien vous emmener à l'une d'entre elle si vous me rendez mon mec.</p><p><b>Sbire A :</b> Pas si connasse que ça, la Mani.</p><p>
  <em> Mani grogne. </em>
</p><p><b>Satella : </b>Ok. C'est où ?</p><p><b>Mani</b> , <em> prend un débris pointu et le met sous le cou de Satella </em> : En enfer !</p><p>
  <em> Satella prend son cou pour l'étrangler et Mani lâche le débris. </em>
</p><p><b>Mani</b> , <em> en agonisant </em>, E...chid...na gang.</p><p>
  <em> Mani tombe par terre. </em>
</p><p><b>Sbire B : </b>Ça tombe bien, je l'aimais pas celle là.</p><p><b>Sbire A</b> <em> , enlève son manteau pour montrer son t-shirt </em> <b> : </b>F**k Mani !</p><p><b>Satella </b>: Mais merde, elle a quoi en plus de moi que j'ai pas ?</p><p><b>Sbire A : </b>Elle est intelligente ?</p><p><b>Sbire B : </b>Elle est pas Yandere ?</p><p><b>Sbire C : </b>Elle a des gros seins et son fluide corporelle en guise de thé ?</p><p><b>Satella : </b>Ma question était réthorique !</p><p><b>Sbire A : </b>Maîtresse, Echidna fait une escalade sur Terre. On pourrait en profiter pour s'occuper de son cas.</p><p><b>Satella : </b>Ça, c'est un sbire utile. On y va avant que CrasyBomb arrive nous poser son ContentID sur les répliques précédentes.</p><p>
  <em> Voyant qu'il était parti, Mani tente de utiliser ses dernières forces pour envoyer un message d'alerte. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nous sommes sur Terre, plus précisément à Vancouver dans sa version Mass Effect 3, le sang. Tsubame était en train de s'entraîner dans sa chambre quand on toqua à sa porte.  </em>
</p><p><b>Otto (celui de Re:Zéro, il est gentil celui-là) : </b>Mademoiselle. On vous convoque pour une mission.</p><p><b>Tsubame : </b>J'arrive.</p><p>
  <em> Les deux reproduit l'intro de ME3 quand Shepard est appelé à une assemblée sauf que là, il n'y a pas de moissonseurs. Si ? </em>
</p><p><b>Otto : </b>La situation est grave. Satella se met à la recherche des sorcières pour les tuer et recherche Subaru.</p><p><b>Tsubame : </b>On devrait pas le prévenir. Si ?</p><p><b>Otto </b>: J'ai oublié. Elle se met à détruire des mondes par dessus le marché.</p><p><b>Tsubame : </b>Ah !</p><p><b>Otto </b>: Il a quoi être étonné, oui.</p><p>
  <em> Les deux rentre dans une assemblée nommé "Assemblée Crunchyroll". C'est normal, il est siégé par des personnages d'anime du catalogue français du service avec Hime à la présidence. Chercher la logique quand Tsubame fait partie du série qui est sur Wakanim. Demandez à l'auteur ! Merde, c'est moi, l'auteur… Euh… La suite ! </em>
</p><p><b>Edchina : </b>Bienvenue !</p><p><b>Tsubame : </b>Edchina ! À ce que je vois, vous êtes au conseil maintenant ?</p><p><b>Edchina : </b>L'assemblée avait besoin de mes compétences et je remplace Hime. Je lui avait dit de pas s'enfiler la théière de fluide corporelle.</p><p>
  <em> Rire générale dans la salle. </em>
</p><p><b>Edchina : </b>Bon. On est pas là pour ça. Otto vous a fait le résumé ?</p><p><b>Tsubame : </b>Bien sur.</p><p><b>Edchina : </b>Votre mission est d'aller leur mettre la fessée mais plus on rit, plus on est fous. Vous serez donc accompagné de deux collègues.</p><p>
  <em> Une fille et un garçon entre dans la salle. </em>
</p><p><b>Miko Iino : </b>Bonjour. On est prêt pour la mission. On bosse avec qui ?</p><p><b>Edchina : </b>Elle et lui.</p><p><b>Ishigami</b> <em> , comme l'Ermite Moderne </em> <b> :</b> LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR ! LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR !</p><p><b>Edchina </b>: Pense à la console que tu pourras t'offrir et aux vacances bien méritées.</p><p>
  <em> Ishigami passe en mode dépressif. </em>
</p><p><b>Edchina : </b>Beach épisode ?</p><p><b>Ishigami :</b> Suis-je si prévisible que ça ?</p><p>
  <em> Ishigami fait oui en langue des signes à Edchina et qui lui répond en souriant. </em>
</p><p><b>Edchina </b>: Bon. C'est réglé.</p><p><b>Limule : </b>Edchina. Un objet spatial non identifié a pénétré l'atmosphère et… Fuyez !</p><p>
  <em> MAIS MERDE ! J'AVAIS DIT QU'ON ÉTAIT PAS DANS MASS EFFECT !!! Bon, un objet volant s'écrase sur l'assemblée, tout le monde se jette par terre et une femme en sort. </em>
</p><p><b>Satella : </b>HEY HEY !</p><p><b>Miko : </b>Je porte plainte pour avoir utiliser la réplique de Hayasaka.</p><p><b>Sbire A :</b> Cool. On a échappé à CrasyBomb pour avoir Aniplex au cul !</p><p><b>Sbire B : </b>Re:Take s'en est mieux sorti de tout façon.</p><p><b>Satella : </b>Vos gueules !</p><p><b>Satella :</b> Ça vous dérange pas que je vous tue ? De tout façon, vous allez respawn car je viens pas de votre animé.</p><p><b>Tsubame</b> , <em> en montant face à elle avec les autres </em>: Pas avant de mettre passer sur le corps.</p><p><b>Satella </b>: Tsubame ! Toujours aussi énervant à ce que je vois ?</p><p><b>Tsubame : </b>Toujours une copie d'Emilia à ce que je vois ?</p><p><b>Tout le monde sauf Satella et Tsubame</b> : Oof !</p><p><b>Satella : </b>Donne Edchina sans discuter et je ne ferais pas de remake d'Émergence avec toi.</p><p>
  <em> Ishigami en avale sa salive. </em>
</p><p><b>Tsubame : </b>Tu as bien dit que si on tue quelqu'un d'une série qui est pas la nôtre, on réapparaît !?</p><p><b>Satella : </b>Tu crois que c'est pourquoi que je t'étais proposé le remake d'Émergence ?</p><p><b>Tsubame </b>: Dans ce cas. Si tu veux Edchina, tu l'auras jamais.</p><p>
  <em> Tsubame pointe son flingue sur Edchina. </em>
</p><p><b>Tsubame : </b>Désolé.</p><p>
  <em> Elle tire et Edchina meurt. </em>
</p><p><b>Satella : </b>Pff. On reviendra mais je tâcherai de la tuer avant et te faire vivre l'enfer après.</p><p>
  <em> Elle se retourne et part avec ses sbires. </em>
</p><p><b>Sbire A : </b>On revient quand ?</p><p><b>Satella : </b>Lundi. Ce week-end, c'est les animes.</p><p>
  <em> Le vaisseau de Satella et ses sbires s'envole. </em>
</p><p><b>Edchina : </b>Super plan tu as eu.</p><p><b>Ishigami </b>: Attendez. La réapparition, c'est pas 24 h ?</p><p><b>Edchina : </b>Sauf si tu as une pierre d'âme.</p><p><b>Tsubame : </b>Et moi qui l'a fait au hasard.</p><p><b>Edchina : </b>Allez chercher Hiro, on aura besoin de lui mais il a replié pour s'occuper de sa famille. Il pourra nous aider.</p><p><b>Miko : </b>Et vous ?</p><p><b>Edchina : </b>Je vais aller chercher l'autre sorcière et Subaru pour les mettre en sécurité. Je pense pas que lui veut rebooter.</p><p><b>Tsubame : </b>Vous l'avez entendu !? Go ! Go ! Go !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapitre II : L'otaku et le gant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dans le chapitre précédent, Satella se met à détruire des mondes pour trouver des sorcières et Subaru. Afin de stopper ses attaques, la fédération de la jap-animation décide d'envoyer Tsubame, Ishigami et Miko. Hélas, elle débarque à l'assemblée.<br/>Grâce à un coup de génie de Tsubame qui leur a permis de gagner du temps, notre trio est envoyé chez un certain Hiro qui aurait un objet pour la battre.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Afin d'éviter tout confusion avec un Obito de Naruto, j'ai changé Hobito pour Hiro.<br/>Cette note concerne ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre avant la modification.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Iris</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> : C'est pas un peu narcissique de se mettre dans l'histoire ? L'otaku et le gant ? C'est quoi cette merde ?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>L'auteur</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> : Ben, vas-y, tiens, mes personnages. Sinon, on reprend l'histoire.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nos héros était parti chez Hiro conformément aux consignes de Echidna. Il s'avance vers une maison bien aménagé sur le devant. On voyait des personnages en chibi qui semblait créer une scène dans le jardin.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ishigami</b>
  <span> : Et ben. Ça doit être un putain d'otaku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miko : </b>
  <span>Et on voit plein de personnages d'animes. On pourrait presque dire qu'il y a tout la fédération.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hiro</b>
  <span> : Et j'ajoute des personnes quand je regarde un anime. Tsubame, Ishigami et Miko ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsubame : </b>
  <span>Vous nous connaissez ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Comment je pourrais vous oublier ? En plus, j'ai fondé la fédération avec d'autres gens comme moi. Vous voulez rentrer ? J'ai fait du thé.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsubame : </b>
  <span>D'accord mais…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Je sais pourquoi vous êtes venu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Notre groupe et le jeune homme entre dans la maison. Tout étaient dernier cri. La cuisine avec un robot qui fait lui même la nourriture, un salon avec une télé 8K. Le jardin était plus traditionnelle avec un toboggan et un trampoline. On y voyait des enfants qui avait un air familier. Nos héros s'assoient dans la salle à manger. Hiro distribue le thé et des petits fours.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Bon, résumons. Satella est parti se mettre à chercher les sorcières pour les tuer et cherche aussi Subaru. Vous avez reçu un message d'alerte, on vous envoie lui fister le cul et comme de par hasard, elle s'écrase en plein sur l'assemblée. Et vous êtes là car Echidna vous a demandé de venir me chercher car je serais comment la calmer de manière à ce que on soit tranquille pendant un moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ishigami : </b>
  <span>Waouh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miko : </b>
  <span>Comment vous savez ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Et bien…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Une femme rentre dans la salle.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chika : </b>
  <span>Maman est rentré.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Les enfants : </b>
  <span>Mamam !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>À suivre dans le chapitre 3 ! Nan, je déconne. Buvez juste de l'eau. L'eau, c'est le vie.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Notre trio recracha son thé dans la tasse.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Pas grave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Les trois : </b>
  <span>Chika !?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chika : </b>
  <span>Salut. Ça va depuis le temps ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Si vous avez des questions, il suffit de dire "Hé ho !".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Les trois : </b>
  <span>Hé ho !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>On commence par quoi ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miko : </b>
  <span>Ce quelle est devenu ? Comment vous êtes arrivé là ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Iris : </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Attends, c'est pas logique ? Ils se connaissent, ils ont du assister au mariage.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Moi :</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Mais ! Je voulais mettre le tournoi de Fall Guys pour les prétendants. Bon, CTRL-Z !</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Chika est à la fédération donc je sais tout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chika </b>
  <span>: On te rappelle ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ishigami </b>
  <span>: Mais elle a gagné en intelligence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chika : </b>
  <span>J'ai toujours ce que tu sais, Ishigami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hiro </b>
  <span>: Vous voulez une réponse ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsubame : </b>
  <span>Alors ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiro regardait Chika et elle dit :</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chika : </b>
  <span>Je viens avec vous. J'appelle ma sœur pour voir si elle est disponible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>On attend qu'elle arrive et on y va.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>La sœur de Chika arrivé, nos héros se rend à l'endroit que Hiro et Chika les amène.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ils se retrouvent dans un bunker où est stocké un gant.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ishigami : </b>
  <span>On va faire une référence à Avengers ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chika </b>
  <span>: Pas comme ça.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Voici le gant de l'Administrator. Elle fait hyper mal et on peut sceller, modifier une perso…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miko : </b>
  <span>Vu le pouvoir qui donne, vous l'avez mis en sécurité.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chika : </b>
  <span>Et il faut les ¾ de l'assemblée qui valide pour l'utiliser. Et devinez qui apporte la bonne nouvelle !?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsubame : </b>
  <span>On va la supprimer ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Juste la remettre en place. Par contre, reculez de 5 pas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tout le monde recule. Soudain, une explosion retentit en face. Dans un nuage de fumée sort Satella et ses sbires.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Satella : </b>
  <span>Comme on se retrouve. Maintenant, en plus de la pseudo-justicière, le dépressif et la chiante comme pas possible, on a le mec ommiscient et la conne. L'auteur a vraiment aucune inspiration ou juste une merde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiro se prépare à tirer mais se fait arrêter par Tsubame.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miko : </b>
  <span>Tu avais pas dit que tu reviendrais lundi ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Satella : </b>
  <span>Écoute, Genshin Impact se télécharge en plus, j'ai fait le tour de mes jeux et des pornos sur Subaru donc il y a un de mes sbire qui m'a dit que vous avez une sorte de gant d'infinité et je suis venu. Par contre, il faudrait que j'ai le permis vaisseau. Mes sbires conduisent vraiment mal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsubame : </b>
  <span>Rends toi et je négocie une apparition dans un beach épisode.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Satella </b>
  <span>: T'as déjà vu un beach épisode avec Re:Zero ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Si. Sur…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Satella : </b>
  <span>Officiel ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>...Isekai Quartet ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Satella : </b>
  <span>Rappelle-moi comment tu as eu ta meuf ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Et bien…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Satella : </b>
  <span>Tu te fout de ma gueule ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Ouais !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Satella : </b>
  <span>C'était rhétorique !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Satella prend le gant avec son ombre magique, je sais pas comment ça s'appelle ? Nos héros tente de l'empêcher. Tsubame lance une grenade et sort un bouclier pour résister aux tirs des sbires pendant que Ishigami tire avec son fusil. Chika sort un sniper et tire. Pendant ce temps, Hiro se jette sur Satella avec son katana suivi de Miko qui utilise son pouvoir de singularité (Mass Effect je vous rappelle) qui fait voler ses sbires. Satella sort un octet de ombre (donc 8 car un octet, c'est 8 bits) C'est du n'importe quoi ? Oui ! Vous vous demandez où est Hayasaka ? Dans le prochain chapitre !</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chika : </b>
  <span>Vas-y, Tsubame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsubame sort le gant d'Admistrator et tente de se jeter sur Satella.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Je te fais une ouverture et tu y vas ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsubame : </b>
  <span>Ok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alors que Hiro allait faire une ouverture, Chika prend un coup et crie. Hiro, déconcentré, raté son coup et Tsubame se fait éjecter. Satella s'avance vers elle.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Satella : </b>
  <span>Oh. Si c'était si facile, j'aurais du faire ça depuis le début.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Satella prend le gant et l'enfile.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Satella : </b>
  <span>Je vais vous punir de m'avoir fait perdre mon temps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tout le monde sauf Hiro et Chika se fait éjecter.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Satella : </b>
  <span>System call. Chika ? Étrangle Hiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Satella claque des doigts et Chika s'avance comme un corps sans âme vers Hiro.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Satella, </b>
  <em>
    <span>en ricanant</span>
  </em>
  <b> : </b>
  <span>À plus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Satella part. Les autres tente de se relever.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Character sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chika tombe et s'endort en versant une larme.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hiro </b>
  <span>: Je vais la **** tellement fort qu'on l'entendait crier de douleur pendant des années.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsubame</b>
  <em>
    <span>, en boitant vers lui</span>
  </em>
  <b> : </b>
  <span>On fait quoi ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Je vais l'emmener à l'hôpital pour qui surveille son état. Je ferais mon rapport. Vous, vous allez rejoindre Echidna. Prenez ça pour vous soigner. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Il leur jette des potions de soins.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maintenant, laissez-moi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miko</b>
  <span> : Mais !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Il les téléporte. Il reste devant le corps inanimé de Chika. Ses yeux devient noir et il se met à pleurer.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pendant ce temps, notre trio se retrouve devant un manoir. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Echidna </b>
  <span>: Oh !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hayasaka : </b>
  <span>Elle a eu le gant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Le trio : </b>
  <span>Comment as-tu trouvé ? Tu es très perspicace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>TO BE CONTINUED</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapitre III : Un air de déjà vu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Résumons notre histoire. Satella veut tuer tout les sorcières et récupérer Subaru. Tsubame, Ishigami et Miko sont chargés de lui botter les fesses. Mais Satella attaque l'assemblée. Grâce à une coup de chance de Tsubame, ils réussissent à gagner du temps et se rend chez Hiro pour obtenir un gant capable de la battre. Mais malheureusement, Satella débarque et prend le gant en mettant Chika hors jeu. Téléporté par un Hiro enragé, notre trio se retrouve aux porte du domaine Rosswell où se trouve Echidna et une certaine Hayasaka.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Echidna, </b>
  <em>
    <span>commence à angoisser</span>
  </em>
  <b> : </b>
  <span>Attends deux minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Echidna se met à boire une bouteille d'eau avec les mains qui tremble.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayasaka : </b>
  <span>Le fait que vous apparaissez comme ça veut dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Hiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hayasaka est la meilleure agent de la fédération. Capable de s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation, ses missions sont toujours menés à bien. Hors de ses missions, elle est le bras droit de la vice-présidente. Elle a travaillé régulièrement avec Hiro et le connait par cœur.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Miko,</b>
  <em>
    <span>se retient de pleurer</span>
  </em>
  <b> : </b>
  <span>Ils ont eu Chika… Hiro l'a amené à l'hôpital…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayasaka :</b>
  <span> Nous avons donc un Hiro enragé.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsubame : </b>
  <span>C'est une bonne chose ?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayasaka : </b>
  <span>Je peux t'assurer que quand il est comme ça, il faut pas l'embêter. Je l'ai déjà vu comme ça et je peux te dire que c'est quelque chose.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Un véhicule débarque à leur emplacement. Ce fut Otto qui était venu pour les aider à convaincre Subaru.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Otto : </b>
  <span>Désolé, je suis en retard.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Echidna : </b>
  <span>On avait remarqué.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Otto remarque la présence de nos héros mais pas de Hiro.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Otto : </b>
  <span>Rebonjour. Vous êtes pas avec Hiro ?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>arrivé en se téléportant, avec un ton grave </span>
  </em>
  <b>: </b>
  <span>Je suis là.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiro avait toujours les yeux noirs, toujours enragé donc.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro</b>
  <span>, toujours sous le même ton</span>
  <b> : </b>
  <span>Bonjour, Echidna. La prochaine fois, tu te débrouilles.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Echidna : </b>
  <span>Tu es l'un des agents les plus forts, tu sais.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro,</b>
  <em>
    <span> sous un ton plus doux, en lui faisant un check</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Bonjour, Hayasaka. Tu m'a manqué.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayasaka : </b>
  <span>Toi de même.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Echidna</b>
  <span> : Pourquoi avec elle, tu lui dis sous un ton plus doux ?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiro se retourne vers Echidna et lui lance un regard noir.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Echidna : </b>
  <span>Ok, ok. Tout de façon, on sait que…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayasaka : </b>
  <span>Ferme-la. Vu ma position, je peux te renvoyer.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ishigami : </b>
  <span>Tout a fait d'accord.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Echidna tire une tronche.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Bon, on va voir le beau gosse ?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Le groupe s'avance vers la sonnette et sonne. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>La interphone répond :</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>??? : </b>
  <span>Subaru à l'appareil.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>C'est Hiro. Je suis avec des gens de la fédération. On doit te parler.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Subaru : </b>
  <span>Je vous ouvre.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Le portail s'ouvre et notre groupe s'avance dans le jardin et entre dans le manoir.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Subaru : </b>
  <span>Salut, les gars. Salut, Otto [fait un check]. Echidna.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ishigami : </b>
  <span>Et de deux.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Echidna lui lance un regard noir. Ishigami baisse les yeux.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Subaru : </b>
  <span>C'est par rapport aux actualités ?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Tout a fait.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Echidna : </b>
  <span>Tu es peut être énervé mais je gère cette mission, Hiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro, </b>
  <em>
    <span>tend son téléphone où était affiché une autorisation </span>
  </em>
  <span>: J'étais réhabilité par le président et je co-dirige cette mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Echidna : </b>
  <span>Grrr.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>à Subaru </span>
  </em>
  <span>: Tu sais ce que on va te demander ?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pack, </b>
  <em>
    <span>qui viennent d'arriver avec Émilia</span>
  </em>
  <b>  : </b>
  <span>Ça parle de mission sans nous ?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dans l'oreille de Subaru </span>
  </em>
  <span>: Aracara a fini la couverture. Trouve un truc pour les éloigner. On va pas pouvoir les ajouter</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Subaru éloigne Pack et Emillia mais voilà que débarque Rem et Ram qu'il tente à nouveau d'éloigner mais arrive Béatrice et Roswell.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Echidna se met à rigoler de plus en plus face à ces coïncidences.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Ishigami : </b>
  <span>Et, ben, tu n'as pas de chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Subaru : </b>
  <span>Bon !</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Parle-nous de la mort réversible.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Subaru : </b>
  <span>Et oui, Hiro. C'est… *</span>
  <em>
    <span>Satella ASMR intensifies*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Subaru met son poing sur la poitrine et tousse en point de cracher du sang. Tsubame se met à courir vers lui mais est arrêté par Hiro.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Bizzare. C'est pas censé être comme ça.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsubame : </b>
  <span>Tousser au point de cracher du sang, oui !</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayasaka : </b>
  <span>Non, on l'avait pourtant bien rompu en conservant son pouvoir. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>J'ai regardé Re:Zéro et je peux vous dire sans spoiler que Satella est pas comme ça. Elle est plus yandere mais est très aimable.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miko : </b>
  <span>Ça veut dire quoi ?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>J'avais écrit une vieille histoire parlant d'un changement de personnalité ou de l'éveillement d'une partie suite à un contrôle dû une entité maléfique.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayasaka  : </b>
  <span>Mais selon les rapports, une entité similaire a bien été battue dans le monde #0113 ?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Tout t'a fait. Tu penses à ce que je pense ?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayasaka : </b>
  <span>Il serait revenu ou quelque chose de similaire aurait apparu.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>En tout cas, ça devient une mission de niveau élite et donc beaucoup trop dangereux. Donc par mes pouvoirs qu'ils me sont conféré, je vous congédie Tsubame, Miko, Yû et Otto. Echidna, fais ce que tu veux. Subaru et Hayasaka, venez avec moi.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Le trio : </b>
  <span>Quoi !?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsubame : </b>
  <span>Objection !</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Objection rejeté. Ça devient beaucoup trop dangereux.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miko : </b>
  <span>Nous pouvons vous aider !</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiro a des yeux encore plus noirs et prend une voix grave.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Vous avez ce qu'elle a fait à Chika !?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiro se calme.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro :  </b>
  <span>Désolé, juste que j'ai pas envie que cela vous arrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Echidna : </b>
  <span>J'accepte la décision. Je te rejoins.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ishigami : </b>
  <span>Mais c'est…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Echidna : </b>
  <span>Tu auras toujours ton beach épisode si on s'en sort.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ishigami : </b>
  <span>Sauver le monde est important qu'un beach épisode.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Subaru </b>
  <span>: Je suis à condition que Otto vient.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Tant qui va pas au combat.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Otto : </b>
  <span>J'accepte la décision.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miko : </b>
  <span>Mais…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Hayasaka ?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Le trio regarda Hayasaka en priant pour qu'elle si oppose. Elle les regarda d'un visage ferme comme pour dire pardon puis dit à Hiro.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayasaka : </b>
  <span>Je te rejoins.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>C'est bon. Le sujet est clos. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Je vais appeler Prez.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Le trio rentra au QG, dépité, pensant avoir service à rien.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quant au reste, il s'était réuni dans la salle d'urgence. Il avait Hiro, Echidna, Ai Hayasaka, Subaru, Otto, la cheffe des armées Nagisa Kashiwagi ,le président de la fédération Shirogane Miyuri et la vice-présidente Shinomiya Kaguya.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Kaguya : </b>
  <span>Bienvenue à la réunion d'urgence du dossier "Satella". Agent sénior Hiro, vous pouvez commencer.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Avec plaisir.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapitre IV : Le keikaku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hiro, Subaru, Otto et Haysaka sont en réunion avec la présidence pour le plan d'attaque.<br/>Pendant ce temps, nos héros sont au bar en train de déprimer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Chère agents, cheffe des armées, vice-présidente et président, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. Comme vous le savez Sattela s'emprend aux sorcières et cherche Subaru. Elle a attaqué l'Assemblée Crunchyroll et a maintenant le gant d'Admistrator. Autant le dire, on est dans la merde. Mais c'est pas pour me plaindre que je vous ais convoqué ici. Subaru.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Subaru : </b>
  <span>Nous avions réfléchi et nous avons déduit avec ceux qui était chargé de mission que Satella pourrait être sous l'emprise d'une entité similaire à END.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kaguya : </b>
  <span>Était-vous sûr de vos dires ?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>J'ai vu le dossier de Satella avant de me rendre au domaine Rosswell et il avait quelque chose qui cloche. Pourquoi elle ferait ça ? La fédération avait déjà réglé le problème.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miyuri : </b>
  <span>Pas faux. Vous voulez vraiment faire ce que je pense ?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Oui. Ressusciter Ever et la déployer pendant le jour de la fédération, lieu où Satella attaquera. Le fait qu'elle a le gant nous oblige à l'éliminer. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé la présence de la cheffe des armées pour voir si on avait les capacités nécessaires. Si elle est bien sous l'emprise d'une entité, je vais devoir offrir le coffre AK. C'est ce qu'elle m'a demandé si un jour, une énorme menace arriverait.</span>
</p><p><b>Miyuri : </b><span>J'approuve ta</span> <span>proposition. Qui se rendra pour l'épauler ?</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alors que Hayasaka allait répondre d'y aller, Hiro la coupa de suite.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>J'irais seul avec elle si vous le permettez. C'est une question de vengeance à ce qu'elle a fait à Chika.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayasaka : </b>
  <span>Mais…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Je n'ai aucune doute sur tes capacités, Ai. Ça fait longtemps qu'on bosse ensemble mais je ne veux pas non plus qui t'arrive quelque chose. Si c'est le cas pour moi, ouvre le coffre AK et la lettre que je t'ai donné lors le premier jour.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Subaru : </b>
  <span>Je suis venu pour quoi alors !?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayasaka : </b>
  <span>Mais…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Ce sera tout.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Le président et la vice-présidente discute dans leur coin quelques secondes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa : </b>
  <span>Je viens de regarder et nous avons ce qui faut pour déployer le dispositif de sécurité.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kaguya : </b>
  <span>Le président et moi sommes d'accord.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayasaka : </b>
  <span>Mais…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miyuri : </b>
  <span>Le plan est approuvé.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Je vais chercher Hiro pour que Ever soit préparé alors.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hayasaka s'avance vers Hiro et lui met une claque puis part en pleurant. Subaru tente de la rattraper mais Miyuri lui dit de la laisser. Pendant ce temps, Tsubame, Ishigami et Miko était au Muffet Café en train d'enchaîner les verres par rapport au fait qu'ils ont été congédié.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsubame : </b>
  <span>J'en reviens pas de ce qui l'a fait.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miko : </b>
  <span>Ferme-la.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ishigami : </b>
  <span>Arrêtez de vous disputer.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsubame :</b>
  <span> Ferme-la, toi aussi. Tu serais pas venu si on ne t'avait pas promis un beach épisode.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ishigami : </b>
  <span>Je m'en fous de ce beach épisode.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pendant que les trois se disputait, une fille aux cheveux blonds arrive dans le bar, commande une bouteille (carrément) et s'assoit auprès d'eux.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsubame : </b>
  <span>Salut, Hayasaka. Alors ce keikaku ?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayasaka : </b>
  <span>Cette idiot veux se la faire tout seul. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Elle boit une gorgée. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Je sais très bien qui va pas réussir sans mon aide.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Il se passa un moment où Hayasaka s'enfile quelques autres bouteilles. Notre trio commençait à s'endormir, étant fatigué.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayasaka</b>
  <span> : J'ai une idée. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ils se réveillent en sursaut.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Hayasaka</b>
  <span> : On va pas l'écouter. Pile le jour de la fédération quand il va débarquer pour attaquer Satella, on va venir nous aussi.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iino : </b>
  <span>T'es sérieuse ?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayasaka : </b>
  <span>Vous étiez déçu d'être renvoyé de la mission ? On s'en fout ce que dit la présidence, Hiro, ou qui que ce soit. Le plus important est de sauver le monde. Vous êtes partants ?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsubame, </b>
  <em>
    <span>toujours fatigué</span>
  </em>
  <b> : </b>
  <span>Je suis partant</span>
</p><p><b>Ishigami, </b><em><span>toujours</span></em> <em><span>fatigué</span></em><span> : Moi aussi.</span></p><p>
  <b>Iino, </b>
  <em>
    <span>toujours fatigué</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Bon, on commence quand ?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayasaka : </b>
  <span>Bon, je vais vous expliquer.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pendant ce temps, Hiro était parti voir l'autre Hiro pour réactiver Ever. Il était face à un conteneur en verre où était son corps. Celui-ci se vide et elle se réveille.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Bon retour parmi nous, Ever. Le monde vous appelle.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elle s'étire.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Ever : </b>
  <span>Bon. Quelle est la mission ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To be continued</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Satella </b>
  <span>: Je suis même pas apparu de tout le chapitre.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Echidna : </b>
  <span>Parle pour toi. Depuis que Hiro est arrivé, l'auteur m'a évincé.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bonjour.<br/>C'était l'avant-dernier chapitre de JAC. Il a mis du temps à arriver celui là. On peut dire que je me suis mis en pause pendant les vacances. C'est quand je me rapproche de la fin, je me dit que certains personnages telle que Osagari aurait pu apparaître et que j'en ai délaissé d'autres. Peut-être dans un éventuel JAC 2 😉.</p><p>Pour ceux qui me suivit pas sur Twitter, j'ai annoncé que le Beach épisode que Echidna a promis à Ishigami serait une micro-histoire avec quelques chapitres. De quoi vous faire dégoûter si vous lisez en hiver 😭.</p><p>Au revoir et à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapitre V : Just a final battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>C'est le jour J. Hiro et Ever se tient prêt pour l'invasion de Satella sur le toit d'un immeuble. Mais ils ne savent pas que Hayasaka, Miko, Yu et Tsubame se tient prêt eux aussi à agir. L'heure de la bataille finale a sonné !</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Karen </b>
  <span>: Bienvenue dans notre édition spéciale de notre journal pour la journée de la fédération.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kose : </b>
  <span>Cette journée célèbre le jour où un groupe d'otakus décide de créer une fédération réunissant plusieurs œuvres japonaises ainsi que d'autres fictions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le président et la vice-présidente défile dans les rues dans le véhicule présidentielle.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Karen : </b>
  <span>On espère cette journée calme suite aux derniers événements.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kose : </b>
  <span>Parle pas de malheurs. Je suis sûr que la fédération a trouvé une solution.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pendant ce temps, Hiro et Ever se tient prêt pour l'invasion de Satella sur le toit d'un immeuble.. Mais ils ne savent pas que Hayasaka, Miko, Yu et Tsubame se tient prêt eux aussi à agir. L'heure de la bataille finale a sonné !</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Générique inexistant car de plus, on est pas dans un anime mais j'aurais bien aimé en avoir un.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Elle devrait bientôt arriver.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ever</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>renifle </span>
  </em>
  <span>: Je sens une corruption arrivé.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On entendit un mouvement de panique. Hiro regarda dans le ciel et vit un vaisseau venir droit devant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Go sur le véhicule de la présidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Les deux sautent de l'immeuble en direction du véhicule présidentielle. Le vaisseau s'arrêta devant celui. Des gardes du corps sorte un bouclier pour les protéger pendant que Satella sorta du vaisseau.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Satella : </b>
  <span>Please, remain calm, the end has arrived.  We cannot save you, enjoy the ride.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiro et Ever arrive sur le véhicule présidentielle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>BMTH Référence ? Je savais pas que tu était une femme de culture mais désolé, je suis marié.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hayasaka avec son sniper tire sur Satella qui l'évite à la Matrix. Elle et le trio débarque aussi sur le véhicule.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayasaka : </b>
  <span>Merde. Je l'ai raté de peu.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Si vous êtes là, c'est pour elle, je parie. Comme vous êtes têtus.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsubame : </b>
  <span>Tu crois que on allait te laisser faire ?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Je vous jure que si on s'en sort, vous devrez vous porter une tenue de Bunny Girl pendant une soirée.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayasaka : </b>
  <span>Si c'est le prix à payer, pas de soucis.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iino : </b>
  <span>Non !</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ishigami : </b>
  <span>Aracara fait déjà un dessin de nous à la piscine car tu as gagné un Hunger Games donc…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iino </b>
  <span>: Pas faux. Attends, quoi !?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Satella : </b>
  <span>Bon, vous avez fini ou j'ai le temps de lancer une partie de Genshin Impact ?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miko : </b>
  <span>Prépare-toi à te faire battre par la marteau de la justice !</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Satella : </b>
  <span>Moi, j'ai le gant d'Adminstrator.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro </b>
  <span>: WAZZA !!!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiro fonça sur Satella qui l'a fit tomber par terre. Ils s'échangent des coups de poing pendant que Ever tente de tirer sur la sorcière.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elle prend le dessus sur le jeune homme mais Tsubame lance "Singularité" car j'aime Mass Effect et c'est pas toi qui décide avant de tenter de sortir son arme, réussit mais se fait éjecter par les mains de celle-ci.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Miko : </b>
  <span>MARTEAU DE LA JUSTICE !</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elle arrive avec son marteau de la justice, ce qui inflige de lourds dégâts à l'adversaire. Hayasaka s'était occupé des sbires et envoie des missiles sur Satella, dans une danse d'explosifs et de tirs. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Elle danse bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ishigami : </b>
  <span>Chika va être contente si on lui dit que t'a dit ça.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro </b>
  <span>: Ok, j'ai rien dit.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Toutes les deux  sont éjectés par l'explosion. Elle envoie une grenade flash, ce qui permet à Ishigami de récupérer le gant et de l'enfiler.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>GG !</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Satella : </b>
  <span>Je connais tout tes désirs, Ishigami. Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour elle. Et qu'elle t'a rejeté. Joins-toi à moi. Et je les réaliserait.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miko : </b>
  <span>Ne cède pas !</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro</b>
  <em>
    <span>, se relève </span>
  </em>
  <b>: </b>
  <span>Mets-lui le coup final pour moi.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ishigami : </b>
  <span>Pourquoi pas, Satella. Par contre, sorry but your end is arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Satella : </b>
  <span>Oh… Wait ?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Il claque des doigts et une onde de choc se déclenche faisant léviter pendant un instant tout le monde avant de retomber. Satella avait perdu conscience. Ishigami l'a regarda pour voir si c'était fini.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Satella : </b>
  <span>Qu'est-ce je fais ? Que fais-tu Ishigami ?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ishigami : </b>
  <span>C'est une longue histoire.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>L'équipe était soulagé. Tsubame se jeta sur Ishigami pour exprimer sa joie pendant que Miko suivit. Ever sourit quand Hiro se mit à faire un câlin à Hayasaka. Miyuri et Kaguya s'avance en applaudissant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Miyuri </b>
  <span>: Félicitations !</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kaguya : </b>
  <span>C'était facile. Même peut-être trop.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Tout ça est fini. C'est déjà ça.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Plus tard à la base, on fêtait la victoire.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Tout le monde : </b>
  <span>Champagne !</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Echidna</b>
  <em>
    <span>, avec un verre</span>
  </em>
  <b> : </b>
  <span>Je vois que j'étais là que pendant deux chapitres.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Subaru</b>
  <span>, avec un verre</span>
  <b> : </b>
  <span>Pareil.</span>
</p><p><b>Echidna,</b><em><span> avec un verre</span></em> <span>: Tu aurais pu servir avec ta mort réversible.</span></p><p><b>Otto, </b><em><span>avec un verre</span></em> <span>: Arrêtez de parler de ça. Regardez Limule.</span></p><p>
  <b>Limule</b>
  <em>
    <span>, dans un coin</span>
  </em>
  <b> : </b>
  <span>Je suis apparu que pendant un chapitre. Pourtant, la couverture fait que j'aurais du être plus présent.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Echidna : </b>
  <span>En parlant de ça, vous savez où est ce petit con d'Hiro ?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Subaru </b>
  <span>: Avec sa femme, je présume.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Il rentre dans une chenille que les gens faisant pendant la fête.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pendant ce temps, Hiro était avec bien avec Chika. Il était en train de résumer la bataille finale pendant qu'il sortait de l'hôpital.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Et là, Ishigami lui lance sa réplique la plus stylé ! "Sorry but your end is arrived."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chika : </b>
  <span>Elle est où maintenant ?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>On lui fait des tests et elle pourra rentrer chez elle.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chika : </b>
  <span>Le plus important, c'est que c'est terminé.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>??? : </b>
  <span>Détrompez-vous, ce n'est que le début.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Non, ça peut pas être…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ils se retournent et la voit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Shepard : </b>
  <span>Bonjour, Hiro. Ça faisait longtemps.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Shepard ? Je te croyais morte !</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shepard : </b>
  <span>Il faut croire qu'il y a toujours des plot twists.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chika : </b>
  <span>Tu la connais ?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Oui, c'est une amie. Très vieille amie.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shepard : </b>
  <span>Bon, tu as pas un coffre AK à ouvrir ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fin ?</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Just One More Time :</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiro, Shepard et Chika était devant un conteneur  contenant un corps qui leur était familier.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span>Alors... Ah ! C’est ce bouton.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ordinateur : </b>
  <span>Décryogénisation en cours…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Une femme aux cheveux violets sors de celui-ci.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>??? : </b>
  <span>J’ai dormi combien de temps, Hiro ?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro : </b>
  <span> Assez longtemps pour que le monde change. Bon retour parmi nous, Akira.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Akira : </b>
  <span>Merci. C’est quoi la menace ?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bonjour.<br/>Aujourd'hui, marque la fin de Just-A-Crossover. Cette histoire était de base un délire. En fait, la première scène est une parodie d'une parodie de CrasyBomb World d'Avengers Infinity War. J'ai montré ça à des gens et ils ont adoré.<br/>En fait, si je ne l'avais pas montré ce que j'ai fait, je n'aurais jamais publié d'histoires.<br/>Je remercie donc les gens du serveur KaguyaFR pour m'avoir permis d'avoir confiance en moi (je voulais déjà essayé en vain et j'avais déjà une histoire en écriture que j'ai publié bien après celle-ci). Mention spéciale pour Aracara (@Araca_ra) qui m'a fait la couverture. C'est mon dieu, ce gars. Rassurez-vous, c'est pas la fin de l'univers de ce cross-over : je vais me mettre à écrire le spin-off et je serais pas contre un JAC 2. Qui c'est ?</p><p>EDIT 06/12/20 : Le spin-off Just-A-Crossover Extra est sorti.</p><p>Je vous dis merci de m'avoir suivi. À plus pour des prochaines aventures !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>